


Cold War

by hellblazers



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellblazers/pseuds/hellblazers
Summary: (Spoilers: Rocky III, and Rocky IV)The rivals have an unexpected moment of self preservation....





	Cold War

Rocky was alone in the frozen cabin, Duke and Paulie had asked to be escorted into the small village to get some supplies, but Rocky told them he would hang back. He needed some time alone, some time to think. He had two more weeks of training until Christmas, until his fight with Drago.  
He stared at his changed body in the big wall mirror, looking at the muscle he had already worked so hard to achieve within the short month of training here. He looked like a different person, he scratched at this growing beard and made a face, pursing his lips and lifting his chin.  
“You ain’t half bad,” he joked to himself and shadow boxed a few punches at himself, “You ain’t gonna lose are youse? Because if you lose, well I ain’t gonna wanna live no more,” Rocky was always a realist, Adrian called him pessimistic when he started up like that. He was always a rough around the edges sort of guy, but when he wanted to he could go into a dark place.  
Sometimes he felt like he had a beast within him, a rage that blinded him sometimes... he hid it well when outside the ring, he appreciated that of himself. Having that rage twenty four seven would’ve costed him everything that even remotely made him feel like a decent human being.  
He knew Adrian was most likely on her wits end with the kid, Bobby was a teenager now - well he’d be turning thirteen in January - but if she was already stressed...  
Rocky remembered the last time she had stressed herself and strained herself, he had almost lost her and Bobby... he still blamed himself for not helping more.

Ivan had snuck out, he was done with tests, with training, he had had enough. The facility was tucked within a forest between the village and where Balboa was staying, it would be a 2 hour run to either places. Ivan made his choice, a public village or a remote cabin? He started to run....

Rocky was chopping getting wood, the darkness beginning to creep as the sun was teasing to set. Paulie and Duke still weren’t back, but Rocky had a feeling the two men had found a bar, perhaps had decided to stay until late. It wasn’t unusual that his friends needed some alone time either.  
The axe swung down and as Rocky picked up the fallen pieces of log he saw something in the distance. A shadow within the dark backdrop of forest. Something falling over slightly and moving like it was injured.

Ivan was still running, his heart felt like it was going to break, his legs felt frozen as he was only wearing his boxing shorts, some combat boots he had found in the locker room and a light jogging sweat over his muscle shirt. He had been running in snow that was calf deep for two hours, he couldn’t take it anymore. He could see the cabin in the distance, the smoke rising from the chimney and lights dimly lighting the entrance to it and within. He collapsed.

Rocky saw the figure fall and started sprinting as fast as he could with knee deep snow. He was bundled, big coat, light snow pants, snow boots, mitts and toque. The closer he got the more he realized who he was running to, and how this could be a life or death situation. It was Drago, under dressed, dangerously close to frozen bitten and hypothermic.  
Rocky fell in the snow beside the young Russian, he took his coat of, his mitts and toque off and began wrapping the young man up.  
“Drago?” Rocky sounded scared, scared that the young man was not well, he was semi conscious.  
“Help,” was all Ivan could muster before fainting.

Rocky had to make a choice if he dragged the man, Ivan would get injured, so instead he sacrificed his own back for the cause. He lifted the gigantic Russian with all his might and put him over one shoulder, and started towards the cabin. Even if he was a couple feet away it took twenty minutes to get inside. Rocky tried to remember what he’d seen in the movies...  
He undressed the Russian, the young man’s clothes were so wet they were half frozen to his skin. Rocky pulled Ivan to the fireplace and grabbed every blanket he could find.  
“Don’t die on me, not here,” Rocky took off his own warm clothes and bundled the Russian up and started rubbing the man’s chest and arms to get blood flowing quicker.

Drago awoke from five minutes of getting his body temperature to a normal degree, his lazy blue eyes even lazier as he tried to focus. 

“Why’d you do something so stupid?” Rocky subconsciously played with Drago’s blonde hair as the man’s head was in his lap. Ivan swallowed and started to cry. It was something Rocky was not at expecting, something he couldn’t comprehend for a moment until the Russian was clutching Rocky’s waist and sobbing open mouthed against Rocky’s stomach.

Ivan couldn’t handle this, the pressure, the lack of freedom, having his autonomy stripped away... his humanity. He had been a great man once, he had been a simple man, an army veteran, a dock worker, then just the arm candy of an Olympic gold medallist. He had not wanted fame, he had not wanted infamy the way it was after his accidental killing of Apollo.Creed. Now he was struggled to breathe in the arms of his rival, but he didn’t care. Rocky had helped him regardless of their bad blood, he could’ve left him to freeze to die, but he didn’t. 

Rocky’s green eyes watered, no matter how he felt about Ivan Drago, seeing the man broken like this sent him to a place of deep empathy. He had no clue what was going through the young man’s mind but he was guessing it was suicidal, Rocky had been there before with Clubber after Mick had died....  
“Hey, shush youse gonna be okay, hey? Come on, sit up and let’s get on the couch? Can youse move?” Rocky helped Ivan up, all the blankets and warm clothing Rocky had wrapped or draped on the Russian fell, the man was naked. Rocky helped him to the couch, the kids legs like jello - dragging against the creaky wood floor.  
“I’ll get you the blankets,” Rocky squeezed his shoulders to get him to focus for a minute to maybe snap him back out of his emotional state. Ivan drew in a shaker breath and nodded.  
Rocky nodded back and patted the Russian on the shoulder before going to pick up the fallen blankets.  
He wrapped the young man up and looked concerned.  
“I’m no doctor, but I think you’re over exhausted? I’m gonna get you something warm to drink,” Rocky made eye contact trying to make sure Ivan was able to focus.

“Da,” Ivan whispered through jittering teeth, he was taking in deep breaths through the nose and out of the mouth, he was calming down and now really looked at what he had truly done. He had escaped the facility, he was in the lions den of his rival... in terms of politics he would be deemed a traitor. He worried now suddenly at the implications, at how he may be attacked or killed for possibly defecting.

Rocky came back with tea and also a cup of lukewarm water, he didn’t know much about not hypothermia or shock but he figured Drago had had enough of the cold for one day. Rocky guided the cup handle into Drago’s shaking hands and helped him take his first drink of hot tea. Some spilled down Drago’s mouth as his mouth still couldn’t stop from shaking. Rocky quickly sat beside the Russian and helped him drink the rest of the tea in small bursts.

Ivan felt better, his body stopped shaking he had calmed and let the American wipe at his chin to clean the tea that had escaped his mouth. Ivan licked his plump lips and looked into Rocky’s green eyes and blinked slowly.  
“Why help? I’m threat, I’m killer?” Ivan whispered staring at his rival turned saviour, such a confusing mix of emotions welling.

Rocky shrugged and laughed a bit, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well I wouldn’t mind youse not dying like that, no one deserves death by popsicle, you know? I mean I wouldn’t like to be frozen solid like some specimens from the ice age none,” Rocky joked and Ivan couldn’t help but smile.  
“Mmm, I see, if not frozen then you’d let me die?” Ivan sat back against the arm of the couch, moving away from the American enough to give the man their own space and own way of distancing themselves from whatever may come next.  
“I... I want to fight youse not kill youse, Drago.”  
Ivan blinked slowly and looked away at the fireplace. The flames danced in the shine of his eyes, Rocky stared at the Russian’s side profile.

Ivan slowly turned back and looked deeply into Rocky’s green eyes, “In American movie when hero saves girl? I should kiss you, da?” Ivan lazily licked at his lips and blinked slowly, watching how Rocky would react.

Rocky laughed for a moment and put his arms up, “I mean sure, yeah? Why not, but don’t think me helping you here means you’ve won our fight. I still have to beat you, no offence,” Rocky popped his shirt collar and looked sheepish.  
“No offence taken,” Drago leaned a bit closer and placed his mouth on the Italian’s droopy lip and kissed him. He grabbed at Rocky’s short collar and moaned into his mouth, slipping his tongue in.

Rocky shut his eyes and grabbed the back of Ivan’s head, rubbing the base of the Russian’s skull, then running his fingers through his short blonde hair. He deepened the kiss, putting his other hand on the Russian’s slowly rising and falling chest. Rocky groaned and turned, putting himself into the Russian’s naked lap. The blanket that was wrapped around Ivan fell onto the floor.  
Ivan chuckled a bit and felt an odd euphoria, whether it was the come down of adrenaline from earlier or just this maniac moment of risking it all.... Ivan yanked at Rocky’s shirt collar, kept kissing him as much as her could when ping the shirt off, he watched Rocky’s necklace of a boxing glove and cross fall back against the older man’s chest. Ivan leaned back as he watched Rocky pull at his own jeans. Ivan was so hard as he watched the older man undo his belt, and unzip himself.  
Ivan whined slightly as Rocky came off the younger man’s lap, “Don’t go,” a gentle plea escaped Ivan.  
“I ain’t going no where,” Rocky got his jeans, his briefs and socks off. He stood with only his boxing glove from Rocky Marciano, that was given to Mick - that then was given to himself, the boxing glove clinked against his catholic cross attached to the same gold chain. Rocky watched Ivan take him in, watched the younger man look desperate and Rocky’s eyes flicked down to Ivan tugging his own hardened cock.

Rocky never used condoms, he knew he should but he never felt right wearing them. Rocky moaned as he sat on Ivan’s lap and kissed at the younger man’s open mouth. This was not Rocky’s first rodeo, him and Apollo - he pushed the thought deep down - Rocky had done this before with lots of people. Don’t think of Apollo....

Rocky grabbed Ivan’s cock from under himself and helped the younger man to guide it into himself. He groaned, he stopped when the head was in and spat in his own hand and slicked the rest of Ivan’s shaft up enough to slide it in. He knew how to take it. Rocky waited as he had slid the entire length into himself, he waited for Ivan’s cue.  
Ivan whose head was back and biting his lip, his beautiful face contorted in pleasure, eyes tightly shut. Rocky put a thumb into Ivan’s mouth who eagerly sucked it, and the started to move.

Rocky moving up and down Ivan’s huge cock, riding him with slowly eagerness. Ivan was making gorgeous noises of pleasure, shaking in slight bursts of arousal. Rocky kept moving expertly, he twisted his body a bit, looking at Ivan’s cock going in and out of himself. Rocky groaned as Ivan’s cock popped out of his ass, and Ivan whined, the younger man fumbling to readjust and push his own cock back in. Rocky started riding it again once it was back to him.

Ivan ran a hand down Rocky’s lean body, rubbing his hip bone line, and his navel. Ivan making sounds of pleasure every time Rocky would bounce up and down.

“Ah, ah, I cum, I cum,” Drago’s face contorted in pleasure and he cried out as he came inside Rocky. The older man kept riding Ivan, trying to get the Russian up again. He did, Ivan gasped as his own orgasm prolonged as his cock stiffened before it could calm. 

Rocky moved off and went on all fours on the shag carpet in front of the couch. “Fuck me,” Rocky waited as Ivan caught his breath, his body glistening in sweat.

Ivan went behind him and started at him, fucking him hard and rough. He cried out as he wanted to cum once more, Ivan put his hand in front of Rocky and started to jerk him off. Rocky moaned and orgasmed, his hole tightening, Ivan sobbed in pain and pleasure as he came once more inside the American. 

They stayed together for a minute before Ivan fell to the side of Rocky, and Rocky got off his hands and knees and sat with his one leg up and the other down, Ivan’s cum leaking onto the wood floor. 

Ivan was flat on his back and he moaned again, his cock jumping from overuse and it squirted a bit more cum on his hard abs. Rocky moaned and leaned down, licking at Ivan’s cum on his belly. 

“You don’t wear down much, do you?” Rocky put his head in Ivan’s chest and Ivan played with Rocky’s thick curls.

“Mmm, guess not,” Ivan played with Rocky’s hair as he stared into his green eyes. The two men just living in the moment... forgetting all the rest of their drama....


End file.
